


First Christmas

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: First Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a disaster of a Christmas, it actually goes rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles 2013 prompt #19: Christmas dinner disaster

“Shit motherfucking dragon balls of Morgana’s tits!”

“Wow. Happy Christmas to you, too, Dad.”

Harry whirled around to face his eldest child. “James. I thought you and the others were having an Exploding Snap tournament.” At least, that’s how Severus had promised to distract them while Harry tried to prepare supper…

“I’m out,” James said, leaning against the kitchen counter. “It’s down to Severus and Al now.”

Harry nodded. “Lils?”

“Still in there, just busy writing a letter to her boyfriend.”

The platter Harry was holding dropped out of his hands. He would have cared more if it weren’t already a charred, inedible mess. “Boyfriend?”

“Relax. Byron is a nice bloke. For a third year, at least. And they’re really just flirting right now. You know. Kid stuff. Puppy love.”

“Right,” Harry said, making a mental note to ask Lily about _Byron_ before she returned to Hogwarts. 

“So, how’s supper coming?” James asked.

Harry sighed and threw his potholders on the table. “A disaster. And by the way, don’t tell your grandmother what you heard me say.”

James laughed. “Believe me, I’ve heard far worse. Although you do get some points for creativity. I rather like the visual of a nice pair of hairy bollocks dangling from Morgana’s tits.”

Harry snorted. “As your father, I really should not condone what you just said.”

“That’s okay. I won’t tell Gran.” He glanced around the kitchen, taking in the burned poultry, soggy vegetables, and runny sauce dripping all over the countertops. “So. Supper looks interesting.”

Harry groaned. “You know, I can manage a damned good cake and pie, but apparently if you put a Cornish hen in front of me I can’t help but desecrate its corpse.” He petted the charred bird. “My apologies. I assure you, I did not intend for you to die in vain.” 

“Dad, you know –”

“Listen, I’m sorry, James.”

James blinked. “Sorry? For what?”

“All this,” Harry said, waving his hands around the kitchen. “I really appreciate you three spending Christmas with Severus and me, and I really wanted to make this holiday special. I know at the Burrow you’d be on your third serving of potatoes by now, and –”

“And instead I’m stuffed from eating biscuits all day,” James interrupted. “Dad, really. Supper is just food. It’s really not the reason we wanted to come here today.”

“But with your mother –”

“Listen, I love the Weasleys and Christmas at the Burrow. We all do. But this Christmas? It’s been really great.”

Harry frowned, confused. All he could think of was breakfast getting off to a late start, the Christmas tree nearly toppling over, and now, the pièce de résistance, an absolute disaster of a Christmas supper. “Really?”

“Yeah,” James said. “That’s actually what I came in to tell you. I’ve really enjoyed having a more relaxed holiday.” He paused. “And being with you and Severus. He’s… he’s all right, you know? And he clearly makes you happy. Happier than I can ever remember seeing.”

Harry nodded, his throat suspiciously tight. 

“I know since I’ve been at Hogwarts and we went on holiday with Mum last summer, I haven’t been here quite as much to just _be_ here with you and Severus since you moved in together, but… it’s just been really nice to see. And I was thinking that maybe I should try to come around more often.”

“You’re always welcome here, James,” Harry said. “You know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” James said. “At least, my head did. But being here today… now I feel it too.” 

Harry stilled. “James, if my relationship with Severus ever made you feel uncomfortable or unwanted, I want you to know –”

James held up a hand. “Don’t apologise. Seriously. It was nothing you did. You’d just been alone so long after splitting up with Mum I think we all just thought you’d want a little time with just the two of you and we didn’t want to be all up in your hair. But now –”

“Come by whenever,” Harry said firmly. “I mean that. I’m hoping this will be the first Christmas of many we all spend together here.”

James nodded. “I hope so too.”

“How’s sup— oh.” Severus stopped short as he entered the kitchen, his eyes taking in the disaster scene. “Perhaps we should cut into the Bundt cake.”

“I think you’re a little late for that,” James said. “I think Al already ate half of it.”

“How did – never mind,” Harry said, and began working to clean up the countless food-encrusted pots and pans scattered about the kitchen. “How do the pies look? The pumpkin pie has to count as a vegetable, right?”

“Why don’t I just go grab some Chinese take-away?” James asked. 

“I thought you said you were full from all the Christmas biscuits,” Harry said. 

“I always have room for some Moo Shu Pork,” James said. 

“If you’re sure you’re not –”

“Dad,” James interrupted. “It’s perfect. Now, how about some General Tso? Perhaps with a side of wonton soup?”

Harry nodded. “Thanks.”

“And you, Severus?”

“Sesame chicken will suffice,” Severus said, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. “Thank you, James.”

“No problem.” James clapped Harry’s shoulder and leaned in close, speaking only loud enough for Harry to hear. “Good on you, Dad. Seriously.” Then, with a jaunty wave at Severus, he was off to obtain Lily and Al’s orders.

Once they were alone, Severus pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Doing all right?”

Harry smiled and leaned into Severus’ embrace. “Yeah,” he said honestly. “Perfect.”


End file.
